When I Kissed the teacher
by MarandaWrites
Summary: Another HGSS songfic from moi. Hermione wakes up to one of those mornings, which dominoes into one of those days. It's a little silly, but please review. Tune of When I Kissed The Teacher by ABBA


Disclaimer: I own nothing of H P's or JK Rowling's.

A/N: another small songfic for your liking. A very special, appreciated thank you to all who took the time to read and review my other songfic. I'm planning on a serious short story for SS/HG. It will be out within the month. I'll let you know in my author's notes next HP fanfic I update. By the way, this is a songfic, but the song comes in a little later.

Song: When I Kissed the Teacher  by ABBA. One shot. Does not go along with my other songfics.

Sorry I took longer than expected. I'm living in hell right now. I know this one kinda sux but review anyways.

_When I Kissed the Teacher_

One of those days. Just one of those days you roll out of bed and think to yourself, _I know today will be horrible._ If only I had known my prediction was true. Maybe I could've prevented the embarrassing, terrifying events that waited for an attack.

It had all began with my usual morning breakfast in the Great Hall. Since I was Prefect and in my last year of schooling, I held my early chats dear to my heart. Ronald was being silly, trying to force his entire stack of pancakes in his mouth. Harry sure found this funny, but I continued to ignore it and nibble on my toast.

"Come on, Ron!" Harry cheered, "You can do it."

Instantly, the stack of pancakes crumbled and ripped apart, falling with a _plop_ to his plate.

Ron said, "I was so close, too. Maybe tomorrow."

"Perhaps tomorrow," I blurted, "You'll have seen how stupid that was and eat like a human being."

Suddenly, quicker than any firebolt, a clump of yellow flew at my head. I dodged and spotted a gathering of scrambled eggs on the floor behind me. As expected in a situation like this, a food fight broke out.

With eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast, and hash browns being tossed throughout the hall, I had no choice but to hide under the table. There was no way I would jeopardize my perfect Prefect position. My eyes stared at each and every professor. They were all either laughing, glaring maliciously, or gasping. Dumbledore, however, stood up and watched the students. Just watched. He didn't move his wand, clear his throat, or even seem to care.

But, with Dumbledore there is always a catch to his actions. A mystery ready to unfold at the touch of a button. As syrup flew out of its jar and towards Professor McGonagal, Dumbledore's last button was pushed.

"**Attention.**" The voice had spoken. Dumbledore half-smiled once each and every student ceased their action.

I rose from my hiding place and sat back down joyously. I knew he wouldn't tolerate this childishness.

He spoke once more, "I am very disappointed in you all for proving such immaturity. I know you will all find time to clean your places before you leave for your first class. That is all."

Dumbledore was a man who didn't need to lecture. He got to the point and made as much as an impact as a nail through a pool of water. Every emotion he portrayed was absorbed and respected. Every word was taken seriously. No student left the Great Hall until they helped tidy up in some manner. I even picked up the greasy scrambled eggs behind me.

Due to our cleaning responsibilities, a handful of students, including me, would be late for first class. Normally this wouldn't kill my mood, for I could tell the professor I was helping a lost student or handling a problem. However, Potions was first this morning, and that dropped my mood severely.

"Miss Granger," The cold voice from which nightmares came spoke harshly. Snape was probably happy that I arrived late.

Before he could scold me, I said, "No need to penalize me. I was assisting the others in cleaning duty after this morning's food fight."

I could feel his eyes glued to me as I took my seat. Maybe excusing myself wasn't the brightest idea in Snape's presence.

"I assume you had something to do with it," He retorted. "Might I ask, since you're so smart, who started it? There's no denying you were the first victim. I observed those eggs almost hitting you."

"I don't know who began the fiasco, Sir."

Ron and Harry knew I had fancied Snape for a long time. We all pretended I had never developed these feelings for him, but every now and then they would give me a look of disgust. It almost always happened when Snape addressed me in class or when I raised my hand to answer. Either way, their looks were worse than ever.

It almost scared me as much as Snape's bad attitudes.

Snape stared me down with his dark, delicious eyes. He neared my desk and asked, "Then what good are you as a Prefect if you cannot even answer a simple identification question? I bet you're happy that the year is done in two weeks. The school won't be cursed with your inutile position any longer."

My eyes burned.

"Nothing to say? That's a first. Perhaps Miss Granger finally recognizes her faults. She has given up, which means we can get through a class with no insignificant remarks or rude interruptions."

I wish I knew what in hell he was doing to me. The class was surprised at my lack of words. But it didn't last long. After taking a calming breath, I prepared to stand up for myself.

Snape turned with a proud smirk on his face and walked to the blackboard. "Now, everyone please turn to page five hundred and si-"

"Git."

"Excuse me?" Snape asked, obviously startled.

My lips trembled. I dared to insult him. "You heard me. I called you a . . ._git_."

Those lean legs ran towards me. His hands clenched onto my desk. The masculine smell from Snape reached my nose, and I badly wanted to slap him for being so alluring.

"Miss Granger, I have had just about enough of you! You have no right to insult me in this classroom. Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention for you tonight at six." His intoxicating voice floated into my ears.

And then my self-control vanished completely. Snape was close enough to feel my staggering breath on his face. He didn't move. Only stayed in his position thinking it was intimidating. I knew he was waiting for my mouth to accept the punishment. But my mouth wanted something entirely different.

_Everybody screamed_

It was quick, but it was real. I pressed my lips gently onto Snape's. His lips were tender and soft, unlike I imagined. For a moment, I could feel the want not only from my own body, but possibly his as well.

_When I kissed the teacher_

_And they must have thought they dreamed_

_When I kissed the teacher_

When I pulled away, my eyes met Snape's. He was furious, but there was another emotion tucked away where no one sensed. My cheeks flushed with a deep red color. I knew this because my face felt hot. What I did was wrong, but so right on other levels. Ron kicked my leg to grab my attention. Sev stood up straight and glanced around nervously. He, too, had a hint of red on his cheeks.

Ron and Harry held daggers in their eyes. There was a tension born in the classroom.

_All my friends at school, _

_They had never seen the teacher blush, _

_he looked like a fool_

My brain registered the terrified look on everyone's faces. But it also recognized the stifled giggles and hidden jokes. Severus Snape, Man of No Happy Emotion, held his wand tightly. I wondered if he hated the sight of me right now. After what I pulled . . . Crossing boundaries no one should ever cross. Especially in the presence of other students.

Like a volcano, the class erupted with laughter of all kinds.

_Nearly petrified 'cos he was taken by surprise_

_When I kissed the teacher_

_Couldn't quite believe his eyes_

_When I kissed the teacher_

"_Silence!"_ Snape boomed.

The class became louder and louder, a pack of wolves howling at their prey. I shrunk in my seat, ready to hear my punishment. I let my eyes wander towards Ron and Harry. They were the only ones not laughing. In fact, they were downright pissed at me.

Sev bellowed once more, "Silence!"

He glared at me from where he stood, a few inches seperated between he and my desk. I mustered the courage to meet his gaze. It was a funny sight seeing a pale professor turn a shade of pink. His stare latched onto mine. The right corner of his mouth twitched upwards for a moment, as though he were smirking.

I wanted to hide under my desk.

_My whole class went wild_

_As I held my breath, the world stood still_

_But then he just smiled_

_I was in seventh Heaven_

_When I kissed the teacher_

"Get out."

I snapped out of La-La Land.

Snape repeated his command, "Get out, now."

It didn't take me more than a few seconds to realize I wasn't wanted in the room. After rustling about to gather my things, I stood out of my chair and took one last look at my professor. Without any arguments, I darted out of sight.

_One of these days_

_Gonna tell him I dream of him every night_

Almost out of the dungeons, I slowed my pace. My books were pressed against my chest as I held them tightly. The school bell rang, indicating the end of class. Students rushed past me, laughing and pointing, making kissy faces.

"Good joke, Mione!" Seamus said, "I've never seen Snape so bloody angry before. You actually made him speechless."

"Thanks.." I mumbled, clinging tighter to my books.

_One of these days_

_Gonna show him I care, Gonna teach him a lesson alright_

Draco Malfoy passed me last, and glared. He swore under his breath, probably calling me a _mudblood._ At this point, I didn't care. As he faded in the distance, a cold wind swept over my body. My luck was gone forever.

"Ms. Granger," Snape said without emotion, "Face me when I'm talking to you."

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I turned around and bit my lip.

_I was in a trance_

_When I kissed the teacher_

_Suddenly I took the chance_

_When I kissed the teacher_

My decision to kiss Snape obviously wasn't the right one. There was no way to take it back, so I could do nothing at the moment but pray to Merlin I would come out of this confrontation alive. With him looming over me, I felt obligated to think negatively.

_Leaning over me, _

_He was trying to explain the laws of Geometry_

_And I couldn't help it_

_I just had to kiss the teacher_

Sev parted his lips. His eyes appeared different; Less harsh than usual.

He spoke above a whisper, "I force myself to believe what you pulled in my class was a prank. However, I'd like to hear your reason before a punishment is given."

"I . . . I . . ." Stammering never was a problem for me. But in such a bind, a few trips over my words came unsurprisingly.

"Well?" Patience wore thin as Snape waited for me to justify mymoronic behavior.

_One of these days_

_Gonna tell him I dream of him every night_

"Sir," I began, "You know I would never pull a prank. Under the circumstances of you leaning over me in such an inviting way, _there's no right way to put this, _my lips just latched onto yours like a magnet. It was a matter-over-mind situation, for I acted without thinking first. And . . . I am utterly sorry."

Taking my arm firmly, Snape yanked me closer to him. I was confused, shocked, and a little afraid.

"You listen here," his icy voice returned, "If you ever embarass me in front of my class again, I will personally make sure you are humiliated a thousand times worse. As for your lame excuse for daring to kiss a teacher, I advise you to keep your lips far from trouble." His grasp tightened as he said, "Miss Granger, what you did today was completely out of character. But . . ."

He let go of my arm, but did not push me away. I wanted to run. My feet were glued to the cement floor.

_One of these days_

_Gonna show him I care, Goona teach him a lesson alright_

Akward moments tend to make time slow down. Yet, on days where you know something weird or bad is going to take place, the day drags out even longer than it should. With Sev standing merely an inch from me, time stopped altogether. He placed his hand on my cheek. The feeling of warmth quickly brough a redness to my face. It wasn't embarassment, but excitement. My mind wanted to know why Snape would ever touch . . . would ever show . . . would ever hint that he almost cared.

The masculine hand traced my jawline and soon cupped my chin. Snape raised my head just enough so our lips barely met. Both of our lips parted, but we didn't move. Tension grew drastically. Sev grazed his lips across the corner of my mouth, to my bottom lip, to the other corner of my mouth. I could feel tears well up.

"Perhaps when you are no longer a student." Sev whispered. He pulled away and studied my face for any signs of fear.

No more fear.

_What a crazy day_

_When I kissed the teacher_

I choked before speaking. "Professor, what about a punishment?"

"If you leave my sight right now, I won't chastize you."

"I'll be at my detention, then. Six, right?" My mind fell in a fog.

Sev smirked, "Right."

Before turning to leave, I heard the bell ring. Students were supposed to be in classes right now. I was supposed to be in Advanced Herbology right now.

"Oh no!"

Reaching in his pocket, Snape found a clipping of paper and used his wand to sign it.

_All my sense had flown away_

_When I kissed the teacher_

Instantly, I vanished from the dungeon halls. My feet ran without a second thought about it. I felt alive. I had dug into the core of Snape. He wasn't a madman after all! once I got into class, Ron and Harry asked what happened. I did what any insufferable, know-it-all, tattle would do:

I lied through my teeth. "I have a weeks worth of detention. He screamed at me. Gave me so many threats."

"So," Ron asked, "Why are you glowing?"

_My whole class went wild_

_As I held my breath, the world stood still,_

_But then he just smiled_

I tried to hide my beaming smile. "I'm not glowing. I just ran all the way from the dungeons. You do it and see how you look afterwards. Besides, I'm just proud of how I handled the situation."

"_Handled the situation_?" Harry said, "You kissed the teacher!"

_I was in seventh Heaven when I kissed the teacher_

I sighed happily, "_Yeah."_

Ron laughed, "No use, Harry. She's completely lost it."

"At least she had a good life before she went mental." Harry joked.

I rolled the comments off of my shoulder.

The remainder of the day was indeed, odd. But sometimes, even when you wake up knowing the day will have it's downfalls, you have to keep going. Keep thinking of the tiny, good things that happen. The great and wonderous things that happen. And you know . . . _one of those days_ can transform into something beautiful.

_I was in seventh Heaven when I kissed the teacher._

_-fin-_


End file.
